muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet Studios
Expansion of page? Do we want to expand this disambiguation page into an actual article. Especially with the movie out now, and the studios playing such a major role in the storyline, it seems odd to not have an article about the "studios." Should we create a seperate article for the "physical studios" as outlined in the movie, muppets.com and elsewhere? (I'm also housing a picture here for lack of wanting to put it elsewhere) -- Nate (talk) 17:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely. I think it's an interesting distinction that's been made between the variations of the name. Legally, the branch within Disney that controls the franchise is Muppets Studio. It sounds stupid, but I think the stress is on Muppets plural, because they're trying to establish themselves as The Muppets apart from the Sesame Muppets, even though they weren't sure how they were going to brand it in the earlier days of Disney's ownership (the title card in front of the episodes on the TMS DVDs, for example). But also even way before the Disney ownership as evidenced with examples like the You're the Director sign, and others. :Interestingly (and I need to double check to make sure this is true), all the visual references in the new movie say Muppet Studios, but all the dialogue says Muppets Studio. —Scott (message me) 17:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Good catch Scott. That might be a way to create a page for the Muppet Studios as a location from the film, verses the rest. It's a big task, but I think we'll have fun with it. -- Nate (talk) 18:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, this is one of those revisited topics. We originally merged "The Muppets Studio" on the Disney page because, outside of their frequent flipflopping and name changing, at the time it really wasn't being used much except as a label for some webthing and merchandise. Now, attached to a major movie, we can document that a little more clearly (and the whole "Holding Company" and the rest history leading to it), and definitely when it's treated as an actual location, that should be its own page. Time and the Muppet resurgence have altered quite a few topics for us, which is a yay really (at the time, with so many renames or failed relaunches, it wasn't worth keeping a solo page for something which could easily change again soon). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It had been redirected (and surprisingly for us, none of the discussion had been moved elsewhere) so I restored our old talk page on the subject, Talk:The Muppets Studio, so folks can see past discussions and images, and weigh everything (since that redirect was made back in December 2009, and nearly two years later, there's much more to consider in favor of it as its own page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think a page on Muppet Studios (the fictional studio run by the Muppets in the film and other media) and a page on The Muppets Studio (the division of Disney that runs the franchise) would both be worthwhile. I think this page could really be expanded with details about what's in the studio, it's appearances, etc. ::::In the film (and other media) the fictional studio's proper name is "Muppet Studios," although in some dialog they refer to it as "the Muppets' studio" (as in the studio belonging to the Muppets), just as The Muppet Theatre has informally been refered to as "the Muppets' theater." ::::In the real-world, the production studio is "Muppets Studio" (although the title flip-flopped around with "Holding Co.", "Muppet(s) Studio(s)," and with and without "LLC" in the begining). Although I don't know how much more there really is to say about them right now that isn't already covered in the section on The Walt Disney Company page. -- Brad D. (talk) 17:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. Another thing to think about it SEO. The reason we don't have pages called Muppets, The Muppets and Muppets Studios (and derivations therein) is because we redirected them all to the main page. We found at one point that it was splitting up our search ranking on Google, so it was best to redirect. Our rank right now is horrible as it is: with the movie marketing in full force, we're below Movie Showtimes, the official site, Wikipedia, IMDb, News and Muppet Central. We used to hover around the #2 and #3 spots. So I guess the question becomes, do we care more about fighting Disney on the SEO, or documenting Muppet stuff as has been our mission statement from the beginning? —Scott (message me) 17:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Scott. Especially because if they are just searching the term Muppet, we will lose them to the official site, movie showtimes, etc. But if they add any other term with Muppet, I'm sure we get ranked higher. For example. When I typed "muppet mahna mahna," after three links for videos, we are the first and second links for webpages (for the song and character). So I think we need to focus on our mission of information and not worry about ranking. -- Nate (talk) 23:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with the "any other term with Muppet" statement, but something we should always keep in mind: Google customizes your search results based on past search history. So ultimately, everyone's search results are ever so slightly different. -- Zanimum 19:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Maps Muppets-go-com-map.JPG|Muppets.com File:Studios-map.png|''The Muppets''